


我的姐姐怎么可能会是超级英雄呢？

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

“好了，好了，让我们开始吧。”

Elsa一动手指，桌上的蛋糕上，凭空出现了一座精致的小冰雕，雕刻着她和她的妹妹Anna并肩站立的姿态。

“太僵硬了。”她不满地嘟囔，一阵雪花卷过，雕像换成了她们两人紧紧拥抱。

“是不是太做作了？”她评价，不安地抓着手，看向她的父亲，“鉴于我们二人时隔十三年，还没正式见过面？”

“别担心，Elsa，Anna会很高兴的，”Agnarr苦笑着拍拍Elsa的肩，“虽然没有见面，但你和Anna写过这么多信，这可比普通见个面亲密多了。”

“但……我回她回得很少。她会不会觉得我很冷漠？”

“Elsa……相信Anna吧。”

“我可不是说我不相信她！”

“Elsa，”Iduna从厨房端来几倍咖啡，冲Elsa眨眨眼，“你现在最该担心的应该是Anna会不会给你个猛扑加拥抱把你摔地上，而不是多余地担心她会不会喜欢你。放心，她的热情会让你窒息的。”

Agnarr点头：“这听起来很Anna。”

“但，这不是……”Elsa低着头，揉搓自己的手指，“我始终不能原谅自己在十三年前伤害了Anna。”

“你‘误伤’了她。”Iduna强调。

Elsa深吸一口气：“我误伤了她的心脏，还没有能力解决这件事，导致Anna的心脏留下永久的疾病。”

“你那时才八岁！”

“而Anna才五岁。”Elsa抬头看向Iduna，快要哭了，“如果她得知真相以后没法原谅我——她应当如此，鉴于我是一切的罪魁祸首——如果她没法原谅我，我是完全可以理解的。我还瞒了她那么久。”

Iduna和Agnarr交换一个无奈的眼神：“哎，Elsa……”

“轰！”

远处的爆炸声打断了她们的谈话。

Elsa下意识地扭过身子，却停下来，转了回来：“会有人解决问题的。”她自我说服地点点头，“Anna的事最重要。”

“离约定时间还有一个小时呢。”

“只有一个小时了！”

“Anna一定会迟到的。”

“那不是我迟到的理由。”

“为什么我会生下两个性格完全不一样的女儿，这是什么遗传机制？”Iduna无言以对，开玩笑地抱怨。

Agnarr哭笑不得，对Elsa说：“Anna会很高兴你落下她去拯救民众的，你忘记她当初是为什么选择当记者了吗？”

“又或者，”Iduna笑着补充，“你能在案发现场碰到Anna呢。”

嗯……妈妈说对了。

换上她那浅蓝色超级英雄制服的Elsa深吸一口气，觉得自己快要窒息了。

这副场景可不是她想看到的。

烈烈大火点燃了几间店铺和街边的景观树，汽车喇叭和呼叫声响成一团，几位想要救火的人提着灭火器，却无法上前。大火的中心，一位男子穿着一身不起眼的便服，头上戴着针织帽子，左手拿着手枪，右手拎着油桶，预备对所有接近火场的人开枪。

只有一个人胆敢接近他三米以内——

Anna。

她看着男子，表情温和，好像那正对着她的枪口不存在。Elsa的心猛地缩紧了。

Anna试图再向前小半步，获得了男子朝她脚边的一枪：“别过来！”

“冷静点，冷静点，John。”Anna举起双手，状似冷静地说话，Elsa却发现她的衣服后面已经被汗湿透了，“你知道你在干什么吗？你还记得你的妻子和孩子吗？Maria和Susan？”

男子依旧拿枪口对着她。

“为什么要这么做呢？是不是有什么人在威胁你？你可以告诉我任何事。”

男子沉默片刻，扣下了扳机。

人群发出惨叫——但什么事都没有发生。

子弹被从地里延伸出来的冰壁挡住了。

“等等，什么？”抱头下蹲的Anna反应过来，看向四周，目光锁定Elsa，“Snow Queen？哇哦好巧，我正想找你——”

Elsa向男子走去，心底冒火，也不管Anna会不会听懂，冲她丢下一句话：“我可不知道你的工作会这么危险。”

“呃，抱歉，什么？”Anna茫然地问，立马摇摇头把这个问题放在一旁， 从冰壁后探出一只手，揪住Elsa的衣服，“不要伤害他！”

Elsa不可思议地看向她：“如果我不伤害他，他就会去伤害别人。”

“他是被人指使的！我、我也不知道，总之，他肯定不是有意的——”

Elsa弹指，用几块冰壁再次借住男子向她射来的子弹，甩开Anna的手，向男子走去。“你这话听起来很不靠谱。”

“接住！”但Anna不管不顾，从Elsa身后丢来一个东西，要不是Elsa手快反应过来，差点砸中她。

“小心点！”

“抱歉！就是……用这个，拜托你。别伤害他。”

那是个电击器。Elsa不满——拿着电击器的超级英雄可不像超级英雄，更别提这男人还拿着易燃的汽油——但她还是照做了。她右脚向前一踏，地面铺上滑溜溜的薄冰，向男子的方向扩散。他这才意识到自己该逃走，将汽油桶向Elsa掷去，立刻向汽油桶开枪——试图。地面的薄冰蔓延至他脚下，一路将他的裤子和衣服冻上薄薄的一层冰壳，最后顺着他的手部皮肤攀上手枪，将枪支连带着扳机都冻成一整块坚冰。在这期间，Elsa原地踏出一个将自己罩住的半圆形冰罩，来阻挡即将泼上她的汽油。汽油在泼上冰罩的瞬间，又有更厚的冰层扩散开去，形成一个厚厚的冰球，将汽油安全地罩在中间。

“好帅！”Elsa听见她身后的Anna感叹。她摇着头叹气，在自己的冰罩上开了个可供出入的小口，拿着电击器向男人冲去。

可是太迟了。薄冰只阻碍男人的行动了一瞬，街边不知何时开来一辆摩托，车上的另一位男人将枪对准了Elsa。

不，他对得太歪了。Elsa判断，没有闪躲，继续向逃往摩托的男人追去。

然后，她忽然意识到，摩托车男人的枪口对准的并不是她——

“Anna！”

“砰！”

被她呼唤的Anna反应迅速，抱头躲在冰壁之后。子弹击中冰壁，将其击成碎片。

Elsa长呼一口气，听见身后摩托车启动的巨大轰鸣声。来不及了。远远传来警笛声，Elsa自知追不上，就去找Anna。而Anna……她大大咧咧地坐在人行道上，好像之前的惊险都是假的，一边拿着自己的单反研究她刚刚拍下的照片，一边用脸颊和左肩夹着手机打电话：“对，对，我刚好遇到……就是John没错，这次跟上次很相似，我相信我的猜测是对的——啊，Snow Queen！”Anna看见向自己走来的Elsa，匆匆挂断了电话，手忙脚乱地把手机塞进裤兜，站起身来时差点摔了一跤。“呜哇——嘿，Snow Queen！我一直想找你，没想到这么巧，我叫Anna，阿伦戴尔杂志社的记者，专门——等等，你之前是不是叫过我的名字？”她反应过来，皱起眉，“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

Elsa没接话，盯着她伸来的手：“你是不是忘了什么行程？”

“行程？我怎么会忘记什么——喔，不。”Anna抓乱自己的刘海，在“现在离开”和“认识Snow Queen”之间犹豫不决，最后从小包里找出自己已被揉皱的名片：“呃，我确实还有事……我们交换一下名片如何？你带着吗？看你这衣服不像是能带名片的样子——或者你把手机号报给我！可以吗？超级英雄可以给记者报电话吗？或者等我们熟了？我向你保证，我绝对是个靠谱的记者，不要看我现在这狼狈——”

Elsa苦笑着摇摇头，上前一步，打断Anna的叽叽咕咕，揽过她的腰，把她横抱起来：“我送你。”

“哇哦！您真是个好人——等等，什么？”

虽然追不上全速逃跑的摩托车，一路踏着凭空产生的薄冰奔上天空、来到自家的阳台，赶上约定好的时间，还是没问题的。

Anna喘着气扶着Elsa，脸颊因兴奋泛红，还没回过神来。

而她们的父母从Anna脏兮兮的衣服上判断出发生了什么事，笑着摇摇头，冲姐妹俩眨眨眼：“Elsa，Anna，欢迎回家。”

Anna兴奋地握紧了拳头，原地小跳，四处张望：“Elsa！Elsa呢？我——”

她们三人就带着浅笑看向Anna。

Anna跳了半天，终于察觉出不对，像个开了慢速播放的视频，缓慢地再度张望四周，最后带着困扰的表情，挑着眉望向Elsa：“等……一……下……”

时隔十三年，她们第一次，没有隔着手机屏幕，四目相对。看见妹妹那双如盛夏森林般浓绿的眼睛笔直地望向自己时，Elsa心跳加快，这才意识到自己的处境，得强压着才没有别开脸，躲避Anna那过于直接又炽热的目光。

坚持住，Elsa，你总得面对这一切的。她对自己这么说，却没能阻止自己的脸颊慢慢烧红。

“失礼。”Anna困惑的表情渐渐明亮起来，她上前一步，把Elsa的头发揉乱，挂下来几缕刘海；再用两只手圈成两个圈当做眼镜，立在Elsa眼前。她睁大眼睛。

“姐姐？”

“嗯。”

Anna张大嘴停了片刻，不知为何，又张嘴确认了一次：“Elsa。”

Elsa的脸快红透了。她抿着嘴点点头：“Anna。”

她想象过很多次这样的场景。她想象过，得知真相的Anna露出不可置信的表情，说：“我的姐姐怎么可能是超级英雄呢？”那一定会是她最受伤的时候。她没法控制自己不去想象最糟糕的情况。

“我的姐姐是超级英雄。”现实中，Anna嘀咕道。她的声音放大了：“我的姐姐是超级英雄！”

像是这么表达远远不够，Anna的笑容像太阳一样绽放开来，墨绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，简直能发光，她朝Elsa一个猛扑，叫Elsa慌慌张张地接住她、踉跄地后退几步，而Anna就像树懒似的挂在她身上，捧着Elsa的脸，和她的额头抵着额头：“我的姐姐是超级英雄！！！”

她狠狠地抱住Elsa，终于叫Elsa跌跌撞撞地摔到了身后的沙发上，空出手来害羞地回抱住Anna，感受到她的妹妹热情地亲吻自己的脸颊和额头。

“我爱你！”毫无缘由地，Anna如此宣布。

“……嗯，我也爱你。”

Elsa得强压着嘴角，才没让自己笑得跟自家妹妹一样傻气。

（二）

“Anna？”

“嘘。”红发女孩手里还拿着咖啡，立起食指在嘴角，将姐姐拉到身旁，塞给她装进牛皮袋里的早餐，用眼神示意不远处，压低声音交代，“先吃着。你看那边。小心点，别被发现了。”

Elsa咬一口Anna给她买的三明治，里头全是她喜欢的配料，一边可惜她还得工作，不能好好享用妹妹的早餐，一边用余光瞄向Anna示意之处。

她们身处忙碌的人行道上，不远处的早餐店排着长长的队伍，里头有一位衣着朴素的男子在Elsa眼里格外醒目。“他是……三天前的那个抢劫犯？”

“不是抢劫犯。”Anna纠正她的用词，被Elsa瞪了一眼，缩了缩肩膀，“但确实是他。”

Elsa掏出手机准备报警，却被Anna捂住了手机屏幕：“不行。”

“那你想让Snow Queen出马吗？”超级英雄拉了拉自己的大衣领口，露出里头英雄制服的一角。

“当然不！”Anna龇牙，压低声音，“这里人流这么大，你一出现不得闹翻天！”

这Elsa当然知道。她不过想吓唬Anna一下，女孩却当真了。看来分离十三年，姐妹之间的默契仍须磨合。“你之前也特别交代不要伤害他。他是你什么人？”

她刚说完，就发觉自己这话听起来酸溜溜的，正想修改措辞，自家妹妹却很高兴，和Elsa十指相扣着握住手：“别吃醋嘛，我跟他没关系。”她说“别吃醋”的时候，语气得意得能升天，还拉起手亲亲Elsa的手背，“我是你的。”

Elsa心虚地看了看四周，希望没人因为Anna这过分暧昧的相处模式以为她们是对同性恋情侣。她红着脸，却把牵着的手握得更紧了些，干咳一声，扯回正题：“那么，你不想报警，也不让Snow Queen出来，你想干什么？”

小记者的眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，就拉着Elsa的手往男子的方向走去：“直接问他吧。”

“等等，什么？你疯了？”Elsa拉住她，“他手上有武器怎么办？”

Anna捏捏Elsa的手：“我有你呀。”

Elsa噎着了。在她不知所措的空当，两人已经接近了男子，Elsa这才想起来：“你之前单打独斗的时候，也是像现在这样想到什么就不管不顾地直接做的？”

“当然不！我——”Anna扭过头想解释什么，张开嘴半天却说不出下半句话，“我们回去再说！”

“Anna！”Elsa咬牙切齿，还想说什么，她们已经站在了男子跟前。Anna咧开嘴笑，像跟熟人打招呼似的冲他招手：“John！几天不见了，你还好吗？”

John排在队伍里，失神地看着前面人的后脑勺几秒，才慢吞吞地扭头看向Anna，缓慢地眨了眨眼：“你是……谁？”

“你不认识我？真可惜，我还以为我这头红发挺有记忆点的呢。”Anna失礼地盯着John的脸看，放慢语速：“你每次闹事的时候我都在的。”

Elsa紧张地握住Anna的手，朝前跨了半步，左手握成拳头，手心的超能力蓄势待发。

“闹事？”不知为何，John呆滞的神色恢复了一些，“闹什么事？我一直都在家啊。小姐，你是不是认错人了？开这种玩笑很失礼。”

他看起来没在撒谎。Elsa同Anna惊讶地交换眼神，对John问道：“你还记得你三天前的中午在干什么吗？”

John想了一会儿，但回忆这件事似乎让他痛苦。他放弃了：“三天前的中午，谁会记得那么详细？你们是警察吗？一上来就问这儿问那儿的！”

Elsa还想问点什么，Anna向她摇摇头，上前拍拍John的肩膀：“抱歉，失礼了。祝你能快点排到队。”

她拉着Elsa离开，对后者投来的疑惑目光，晃了晃自己的手机屏幕。屏幕上显示着一张地图，里头有一个停着不动的红点。红点一旁，是一个红色的三角，正在逐渐远离那个红点。

跟踪器？

“这看起来可真高科技。”

“是吧！”Anna一仰头，“还记得我跟你介绍的Hans吗？这玩意儿是他搞出来的，比市面上的跟踪器好用一百倍。”

“不违法吗？”

“你这个法律之外的超级英雄真是个遵纪守法的好市民……就我们几个知道啦，我又不用它干坏事。”

“但它可以干坏事。”

“对了，我今天叫你出来可不是为了这事儿。”Anna强硬地扯开话题，对Elsa冲她翻的白眼视而不见，兀自说道，“我还没跟你详细说过John的事吧？John和其他一些人无故失踪，再出现时就会像三天前你见到的那样大肆破坏。”

Elsa无奈，只好顺着她的话应了：“嗯，我遇到过几次。”

“而且，”Anna竖起一根食指，“不知道你发现了没有，他们的破坏是没有目的的。”

Elsa回忆起来：“攻击的地点很随机，能确定他们不是为了钱或物。”

“另外，失踪的几个人没有任何关系。”

“就像他们是被人指使的。”Elsa眯起眼，“你觉得他们可能被操纵了大脑？”

“是的。你知道有哪些超英拥有操纵大脑的超能力吗？”

“超英没有。”Elsa说，“但某位商人家族可是这方面的专家。”

（三）

“我很高兴你们在找我爸之前找了我。”叫做Hans的棕红发男人说。

Elsa环顾一圈周围环境。明明是私人住所，装修却商务得让她以为自己进的是哪家大公司的会议室。成批昂贵的电子设备整齐地摆放在各处，包括男人身上的西装，都透着金钱的气味。这和Anna口中的“宅男黑客”可不太像。

“超英的职业习惯？”Hans看向正在观察的Elsa，调侃道。

Elsa收回目光，冲他扯出微笑：“只是想看看我妹妹平时都在和什么样的男人打交道。”

“别，Elsa，可别在这个时候摆出‘姐姐’的架势。”Anna拉着她找了个软沙发入座，像在自己家里一样，从冰箱里找出饮料和零食，跟Elsa挨得紧紧地坐下，掏出一片薯片递到Elsa嘴边，“啊——”

“Anna，不要，你……好吧。”Elsa羞耻地张嘴吃下，觉得自己的底线被妹妹压得越来越低，在不熟悉的人家里玩什么喂食游戏她本该一辈子都做不出来。

“正式介绍一下。”Anna嘴里还吃着薯片，就含糊不清地开口说话，“Hans，这位是我姐姐，也是大名鼎鼎的Snow Queen；Elsa，这位是Hans，我在当记者不久后就跟他认识了，他很熟悉电脑，追踪什么的各种东西都是他帮忙做的。”

“你好，Hans。”Elsa说，想到自己接下来要问的问题，警惕地揽住Anna的腰，往自己的方向拉得近一些，（Anna完全没觉得她这动作有什么奇怪，毫不客气地顺势躺在了Elsa怀里）“无意冒犯，但你是Southern Isles家族的人。出生于这样富有的家族，为何会选择给Anna这么一个小记者当参谋？”

“你在小瞧我吗？我好歹也是——”她怀里的女孩不满地嚷嚷，被Elsa一掐腰上的肉闭了嘴。

“虽然我是Southern Isles家族的人，但我可是他的第十三位儿子。”面对Elsa完全不打算掩饰的警惕，Hans温和地回应，强调了“十三”这个数字，“请注意，这个‘十三’没有算上女儿的数量。我父亲完全不在乎他的第十三位儿子，更何况这儿子还没有任何超能力。”

Anna讨好地在Elsa怀里蹭了蹭：“他没有超能力，所以至少他的嫌疑可以排除啦。”

Elsa把Anna凑过来的脸推回去。按照她过去接受的超英课程，Anna这套讨好兼撒娇的行为要让她被第一个列为间谍里头“美人计”的怀疑对象。她可不能吃她这套。Elsa清一清嗓子，看向Hans，暂时妥协：“对不起问你这些。我起码得保证我身边的人是安全的。”

“可以理解。”Hans摊开双手，“我因为Southern Isles的身份被人怀疑过很多次，鉴于我爸的奸商作为，不被怀疑才奇怪呢。”

“你能理解就好。”Elsa不客气地接受了Hans的客套，“我们说正事吧。”

Hans点头，转身打开了投影仪。Anna手机上的地图被放大，代表John的红点停留在Southern Isles家族总部。Anna耸耸肩：“看来我们不用特意去质问Southern Isles先生了。”

“你们要现在去吗？”Hans看她们打算离开，赶紧说，“还是小心一点好。我的父亲是个聪明人，让John带着监视器进入总部暴露自己的位置？他应当不会露出这么大的破绽。”

Elsa问：“你觉得是陷阱？”

“很有可能。总之，我们最好不要轻举妄动。”Hans说，向一个房间走去，“安全起见，我先想法子黑进公司的摄像头，把具体情况搞清楚，再计划好下一步行动，可以吧？”

Anna点头，眼瞧着Hans一进屋，就转过身瞪着Elsa：“Elsa？友好一点。”

“我以为我很友好了。”

“别当我看不出来，你现在还怀疑着他呢。”

Elsa抿着嘴沉默片刻，开口说：“不要太信任别人。即使是最亲密的人，也可能伤害你。”

她的妹妹皱起了眉：“你什么意思？”

“就是……你看，我一直都想说，你心脏不好，不应当从事这种……危险的工作。”

“现在是你这位天天在外面跑来跑去的Snow Queen在教训我不要往外跑吗？”Anna回嘴，随即觉得自己的反击并不好——她不该用彼此喜欢的工作互相攻击——忿忿地扭过头，不说话了。

“Anna……”Elsa轻声呼唤，对方没有回应。

可她必须得把这事儿说清楚，虽然Elsa自知她是最没资格说出这种话的人，毕竟让Anna的心脏留下后遗症的就是她。但是，正因如此，罪魁祸首才应该承担起保护Anna的责任。她要让她的妹妹永远不受到任何伤害。

“呜！”左脸颊被人捏起，Elsa低头一看，对上Anna嘟着嘴的脸。Elsa乖乖地坐在那儿任Anna泄愤，她的妹妹在意识到这点后，更加肆无忌惮地加上另一只手蹂躏起姐姐的脸来。

就在她打算出口求饶时，Anna摸摸Elsa红红的脸以示安抚，缩回手，和Elsa十指紧扣，用大拇指摸摸她的手背，低垂着眼皮，说：“又想当独行侠了，嗯？”

“‘又’？哪里来的‘又’——”

“你远离我十三年，不就是出于这个理由吗？”

Elsa的心里“咯噔”一下，此时Anna抬起眼看向她，Elsa慌张地侧头躲避，不敢对上妹妹那直接的目光。

“击中我的心脏之后送进医院，超能力被当局发现，送进了专门的学校。到这里我都能理解，却唯独无法理解为什么你要和父母一起瞒着我。”Anna嘴上说着“无法理解”，但显然心知肚明，“我爱你，Elsa。这份爱包括想要和你并肩同行的欲望。Elsa……我很高兴你成为了超级英雄，但你首先是我的姐姐，我的血肉至亲。”

她用双手把Elsa的手捧起：“答应我，Elsa。别再抛下我。任何事都一起面对，好吗？”

Elsa看向她，微不可见地点了头：

“嗯。”

（四）

“该死，又是红灯！”Anna急得像是下一秒能从座位上弹起来，抓狂地用拳头反复捶喇叭，丝毫没意识到自己吸引了周边所有人注意。

“冷静点，Anna。”Elsa紧张地扯着安全带， “你超速了。”

“特殊情况特殊对待。”Anna瞟向后视镜，换了后退档，猛地一踩油门，“抄近路！”

“不！”

已经迟了。她们的车携着刺耳的喇叭声一路后退，在闹市区以不可思议的角度从后方车辆的间隙穿过，一拐弯进了小巷，车子像三明治里的肉片一样被左右建筑物夹在中间，此时油门踩到最大，廉价小轿车的马达轰隆作响，后视镜擦着墙面刮出了火星。

好极了。Elsa抓牢她身边所有能抓住的东西。她自打当了超级英雄就没遇到过担心自己生命安全的事情，这是第一次。坐在她驾驶技术高超的妹妹身旁。

她终于知道为什么Anna能把一辆半年前刚买的车子开成十年的老车模样了。

“你得少看点动作片了！”剧烈的马达声快把Elsa吵得耳鸣，她大声喊道。

“什么？”Anna喊回去，“我不看动作片！”

“……我不信。”

“因为，”Anna的眼睛放光，“我的人生就是一部动作片！”

Elsa揉着她的太阳穴。

她刚刚翻白眼了吗？

“……这句话不帅吗？”看Elsa没有反应，Anna心虚地嘟囔。

“酷毙了，比初中小男生还酷。”Elsa回应，看Anna终于从小巷一拐弯走上了安全的车道，才放心将视线投向她们面前的显示器。那上面是个正在飞速移动的红点，也就是John，在五分钟前突然离开Southern Isles家族总部，目的性极强地向某个地方奔去。

“为什么我们不把这事儿交给警察？”

Elsa的抱怨成功收获Anna的一个白眼：“Snow Queen？”

超级英雄耸耸肩：“无意冒犯，但抓住John是最好的方法。”

“能抓住当然最好了，但他们出现的地方随机，跑得也快，等警察到了那地方，他们影子都没了。”

Elsa想起她们第一次碰面：“但你总能在警察之前出现？”

“哼哼，不要小看我的人脉——等等，不要用那种眼神看我，我知道你现在是什么眼神，”Anna握着方向盘，目视前方，却先知般地对Elsa的神态做出评价， “我可是每次都有先报警的。我是记者，是来搜集新闻素材的，不是去送命的。”

Elsa想起那颗差点击中Anna的子弹——若没有Elsa变出冰壁的话，Anna或许现在还躺在医院里：“我很惊讶，我亲爱的妹妹居然知道自己不是送命的。”

Anna张开嘴正想反驳，但大概也想到了那颗子弹，乖乖闭上了嘴。

“警察没有立案调查吗？”Elsa不再逗她，回归原题：“看似随机的地点一定有规律可循，深入调查就能明白。”

“他们坚信John身后没有大型团队，只是个反社会随机性地泄愤，所以解决方案就是把他这个人抓到。”

“不当恐怖分子处理？”

Anna努努嘴：“谁知道他们怎么想的？或许因为John是个白种人吧。”

“这听起来很有说服力。”Elsa讽刺道，“为什么他们会觉得只有中东人才算恐——等等，怎么回事？”

地图上的红点消失了。

“先去红点最后在的地方。”Anna说，油门踩得更狠了。

很快，Hans的声音通过特制的联络器传来，告知她们红点消失的原因：“监控器网络被切断了！该死，这怎么可能？没人能切断我的网——”

Elsa打断他的失态：“但事实就是被切断了。Hans，你能重新连上吗？”

对面的键盘声噼里啪啦地响：“我正在尝试！该死，这一定是有意为之，我没法马上连上……你们能现在撤退吗？这很有可能是陷阱，我不知道我父亲能为了自己的利益干出什么事！”

Elsa看了一眼Anna，对方冲她点了点头表示对她的肯定。

“我们不会撤退。”Elsa这才说道，“你可以想办法做点什么吗？如果没法子，我们就去红点最后消失的附近找John了。”

“等等！我虽然没法连上线……但是我之前在我父亲那儿找到一份刚刚发出的邮件！地点我发给你们了。”

屏幕上的地图发生了变化，一个较大的红点出现在不远处的一座建筑。

“这应该就是John要去的地方。”

“居然有目标？呃，我是说，John是被控制的，当然应该有目标……”Anna解释，“但我以为他被下达的命令会是‘你现在随便挑个店铺进行攻击！’之类的呢。”

“这确实有点奇怪……”Elsa感到一种古怪的不和谐感，但她无法说清楚这种不和谐感的源头。“总之，先过去吧。”

目的地是家小型超市，平和得全然不像要发生什么事的样子。

“但正因为平和……”这家超市坐落于居民区附近，远离商务区，可一旦起火，后果不堪设想。Elsa脱下自己伪装用的眼镜，再把束起来的大麻花辫散下，但没有脱去外衣，露出里面的超英制服。她对Anna解释：“不能太显眼，会让John发现中断计划；但也不能让平民待在那儿乖乖受攻击，所以我要拿Snow Queen让他们小心一点。”

“好。”Anna点头跟上，被Elsa推回车座：“不行，别跟我一起走。我不想被可能的敌人知道我们俩认识。”

“为什么？我——”

“那你余下的一生都会被我的潜在敌人视为能够威胁我的人质。”

“我才不在乎——”

“我、说、坐、下。”

她从未用这种凶狠的语气对Anna说话，车内瞬间腾起一股冷飕飕的寒意，这吓到了Anna，不可置信地看着她，最后扭过头，坐回位置上，一声不吭地低头玩弄自己的相机。她的妹妹看起来快要哭了，但Elsa打算无视这件事。“无法陪伴”一事对她这总强调陪伴的妹妹确实很残忍，但她总得学着接受现实，即使这方法太过冷酷。毕竟，她可没有能够保护自己的超能力。

Elsa确定没人看向自己这边后出了门，径直走向超市柜台，有人认出了她，人群发出不安的窃窃私语。

“别担心。”Elsa提高音量，转头确定Anna没有跟上，才施展超能力，细碎的雪花从她周边落下，以此证明自己的身份，“你们不会有危险，只是需要大家配合一下。”

虽然有Elsa的Snow Queen身份坐镇——这位英雄在群众眼里口碑不错，比某位总藏在暗处的蝙蝠好不少——安抚群众还是费了不少功夫。

但John一直没有出现，这很奇怪，因为John本应比Elsa早到很多才是。

难道是被发现了？Elsa思考片刻，向柜台问道：“你们有监控吗？”

“有的。”对方点点头，正想给Elsa调出监控时，Elsa被超市玻璃门外的Anna吸引了目光。出了车门，正焦急地和一位女性和一位男性谈论着什么。

“抱歉，请等一下。”

Elsa说，把自己临时买来遮掩脸部的贝雷帽压得低了些，向屋外走去。

“请问，发生什么事了吗？”

Elsa问，没有走到Anna身边。Anna看她一眼，面露不满，但默认了她们俩要假装不熟悉的事实。

“Snow Queen？！”那位男人认出她，惊愕地看向Anna，“怎么，你连她都勾搭上了？”

“什么叫‘勾搭’！”Anna嘟囔，“请把这叫做人脉广。”

Elsa皱眉：“怎么回事？”

“El——我是说，Snow Queen，这位是Mattias，没用的警察。”

“我总有一天要以妨碍工作罪把你抓起来。”Mattias做了个鬼脸吓唬她，逗得Anna咯咯笑。大Anna几十岁的Mattias没有长辈的架子，但也可能是因为Anna的存在让他毫无架子。

这点Anna做得到。Elsa自豪地心想。

“这位是Maria，John的妻子。”介绍这位女性的时候，Anna的表情严肃起来，“所以是怎么回事，Mattias，为什么你和Maria在一起？”

“如你所见，我正听从指示监视她，我们有理由怀疑她和John是同谋——这是合理怀疑，小女孩，不要总觉得这世上有这么多人受冤枉，这只会让更多更无辜的人遭殃。”Mattias立起手掌让Anna闭上嘴，“而且，你这位总是先我们一步的记者提前来到了Maria要来的地方，我们现在更有理由怀疑Maria的身份了。”

“什么，Maria来的地方？”Anna惊愕，“才不是！这是John要来的地方！”

“John打算来这儿？很好，你再次证明了我们的猜想。John终于打算让Maria也参与进来了？”

事情越来越乱了。Elsa头疼地想，看向Maria：“Maria，可以解释一下吗？”

女人脸色苍白，显然被吓得不轻：“我、我已经很久没能和John联系上了！我根本不知道他会来这儿！”

“你一直在尝试和他联系？”Mattias看向她。

“这是当然的啊！他是我的丈夫，而且我很肯定，他是无辜的，他根本不可能做出这种事！”

“但事实就是如此。他做出了这种事情，你亲眼看到了。”

Anna插嘴：“为什么你就不能相信是Southern Isles家族的问题呢？”

“我们尝试过。而Southern Isles家族所有人在最近都有不在场证明，他们是商人，经常要出现在大众眼前，空不出时间控制John。你不会以为控制人的大脑只需要一个响指就能完成吧？”

Anna无言以对。她似乎真是这么想的。

Elsa没说话，摸了摸自己的手指。

“我们是不是被耍了？”她低声说，转身走向超市，“我去看看监控。”

或许她们当真被耍了。通过监控摄像头，John的脑袋在角落一闪即逝。她们试图借此说服Mattias，Maria是无辜的，当然没起作用。John的短暂出现无法说明任何事，除了叫Mattias坚定了密切监视Maria的打算。

事情越来越糟了。

（五）

两周后。

Elsa拖着疲惫的身体回到家中，看见快要睡着的Anna连衣服都没脱就四仰八叉地躺在沙发上。看到Elsa，她勉强睁开眼，问：“依旧？”

“依旧。”

Anna捂着脸，和Elsa一同发出了一声长叹。

她们和“照理来说是Southern Isles”的敌人明里暗里地对抗两周，毫无进展。总是差那一步，不管Anna把自己的油门踩得多厉害，总是差那一步。她们不仅没有抓到任何一个人，而且没找到Southern Isles是主谋的证据。

Anna恶狠狠地一拍自己的脸，从沙发上坐起来：“不行，我们不能这样继续下去！得改变策略。”

Elsa强打起精神，坐在Anna身边：“怎么说？”

“梳理一下我们目前的状况吧。”

“目前的情况么……”Elsa找来纸笔，苦恼地用笔尾戳戳额头，却意识到这个动作很“Anna”，赶紧收回手，一抬眼正看见Anna傻乎乎地看着自己笑。Elsa清清嗓子：“让我想想，从哪里开始说起？比如……John这类‘受害者’的共同点在哪里？”

“这题我会。”Anna迅速应答，“没有参与共同的组织，职业重合度极低，住所不方便互相交往，社交没啥可疑的重叠，连性别都分散不均。结论就是——没有。毫无重合点。”

“好吧。至少他们都处在青壮年？”

“鉴于他们要破坏完迅速开溜……这很合理。”

“嗯。”Elsa说，盯着自己刚刚在白纸上写的“无重合点、青壮年”两个词发呆，不知道如何继续下去。

“哦对了！”Anna翻看自己拍的现场照片，笑道，“他们还都爱戴针织帽。难道是全秃顶了？”

Elsa看向她。

Anna举手投降：“我开玩笑的，这气氛太严肃了。”

“或许你是对的。”Elsa说。

“什么？”Anna疑惑道，停顿一下，反应过来：“戴帽子是为了遮挡自己脑袋上的东西？”

“比如，用来控制脑子的仪器。”

“这种控制大脑的超能力需要对象戴什么东西吗？”

“不。”

那不会是超能力。

意识到这点后，Elsa突然在唇边竖起食指，示意安静，两人对视片刻，无声地用唇形“说”出了两人的猜想：

“Hans。”

（六）

啪嗒。啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒——

“别敲了，Anna。”

坐在副驾驶座上的“车神”很烦躁：“为什么不让我开？”

前方不远处，绿灯只剩三秒，Elsa乖巧地把车速放慢，稳稳当当地在斑马线前停下。Anna抗议：“拜托，你刚刚踩点油门就能冲过去的！”

Elsa对当前的行驶方式非常满意，连带着语气都轻快起来，虽然这轻快在Anna眼里可能像个挑衅：“你很清楚为什么我不让你开。”

“这慢的，我还以为我们要出去郊游呢！”

“确实不是什么急迫的事。”Elsa操纵冰从后座递给Anna一包薯片表示安慰——这更像挑衅了，“以及，这是我的车，要是你敢用你那动作片式开车法给我的车弄上任何一点刮擦，你现在的积蓄全部都得用来给我买新车。”

Anna咬牙切齿地扯开薯片包装袋，力度之大，活似施瓦辛格决定用肌肉撑爆自己的小背心。

“别把渣掉车里。”

Anna抓一把薯片进嘴，吧唧吧唧吧唧，声音响得赛汽车引擎。

“……幼稚。”Elsa嘀咕。Anna递来一片薯片在她嘴边，Elsa又嘀咕一声，还是张嘴吃掉了，才把注意力集中在开车上。

她们正在前往郊区的一栋公寓的路上。

自从怀疑Hans是主谋后，她们将自己的公寓和电子设备检查了个遍，当真发现了几个窃听器。姓Arendelle的女人们可不会坐以待毙，姐妹俩在瞒着Hans维持正常生活的同时，不忘反其道而行之地给Hans装了跟踪器。跟踪器指明，他频繁地开车去郊区的一座公寓。现在Hans由于公事忙得不可开交，正是她们溜去公寓的好时机。

离开大城市，约莫一个小时的车程（期间，Anna多次暗示她开车能把时间缩短一半不止，差点叫Elsa把她的嘴给冻上），离市中心算不得远，却意外地僻静。公寓是一幢五层楼高的超大住宅（甚至可以拿来当办公楼用了），周边被茂盛得过分的植物笼罩，连车库都笼罩在藤蔓之下。绕过能绕过的监控，冻坏绕不过的，仗着自己有方便的超能力，Elsa没有选择从正门走，搭个冰梯从二楼窗户成功闯入。

Elsa毫不犹豫地一脚踩进屋子，一转头却看见Anna正蹑手蹑脚地擦干净鞋底的泥土。向来细心的姐姐和想来莽撞的妹妹对视一眼，一齐对对方的一反常态表示惊讶：

“你居然会那么小心？”“留了鞋印怎么办？”

第一次擅闯民宅的Elsa看一眼自己沾了泥土的鞋底，再看看Anna，意识到：“你干过这事儿多少次？”

“十几次吧……”Anna掰着手指数，看到好好市民的姐姐睁大眼睛，立马改口：“撑死五次。”

“回头跟你算账。”

Anna吐吐舌头，从随身的双肩包里摸出特意准备的湿巾，制止Elsa的下一步动作，踩着擦干净的鞋子走到Elsa身边，蹲下身帮她擦沾上泥土的长靴。

Elsa低头看妹妹头顶同主人性子一样飞扬跋扈地翘起的杂毛，得强忍着才没有不合时宜地伸出手摸摸Anna的脑袋。她抿抿嘴，叮嘱道：“Anna，虽然今天应该不会有事，但是记得，如果遇到危险，一定要先找我，千万不要硬抗。”

“这我当然知道。”Anna应得心不在焉。她擦干净Elsa的鞋底，用一个小袋子装垃圾，慢吞吞地起身，看向Elsa：“如果，我是说如果……如果你遇到了危险呢？”

Elsa镇定地回望，她知道她的回答一定不会让Anna满意：“那你就跑。”

“Elsa——”

“这是最合理的。如果我应付不了，你更应付不了。更何况你还有心脏上的疾病。”

“不要老提心脏的事！这是小时候的事了，我现在很强壮，跟正常人没什么两样！”

Elsa生硬地点头：“但愿如此。”

“我现在不想跟你吵架。”Anna嘟囔，抓着自己的衣角，不安地挪了挪脚，最后转身出了房间，戳戳耳朵里的耳机：“我去搜房间了，保持通话。”

（七）

“我找到控制器了！”

红发姑娘响亮的声音在一片沉默中陡然响起，差点把Elsa的耳朵震聋。她还没回过神来，就听到电话那头的嘀嘀咕咕，就像之前那次冲突一样，Anna活泼得好像之前两人的矛盾从不存在：“这玩意儿长得像头盔……不对啊，这么大，是怎么塞到针织帽子里的？”

“可能那是最初的控制器。”Elsa说，端详自己刚找到的东西，“我这里也有一个控制器，看起来像运动型的蓝牙耳机连着几根线。它可以塞进帽子里。”

“好！你现在在哪儿？我去找你！”

“二楼，出前门楼梯第五——”

“——轰！”

眼前闪过浅蓝色闪电般的光芒，耳机在耳边“啪”地响了一声，Elsa陷入黑暗。

“呜——啊！”

她应当只昏迷了几秒，醒来时发现自己身前蹲着个人，脖间凉凉的——

这不是Anna。Elsa彻底清醒了，撑着地面后退半寸，一提脚猛地踹向对方的腹部，将他击退几米，再立刻往地面施法，延伸的冰面冲向对方，转瞬将他的脚牢牢固定在地上。

“哇哦，这有点疼。”Hans低头看看自己被冻上的脚，抖了抖握着刀的右手，“真可惜，明明就差那么一点。”

Elsa检查了一遍自己的手机。它们完全被刚才的电流破坏了。Anna，Anna在哪里？Elsa她受过特殊训练，加之体质特殊，应付突发攻击的能力比常人强很多，但Anna……她的心脏没关系吧？

她站起身准备离开，却听到奇怪的声音。

Hans的左手拿着一支喷火枪，正对着自己被冻上的双腿喷射。

他疯了吗？

Hans皱着眉，看冰化得差不多了，恶狠狠地用刀柄敲击几下，一抬腿，摆脱了冰的束缚。他一瘸一拐地走向Elsa，自言自语地说：“真可惜我没法再对你用一次那个‘蓝色闪电’，这方便的东西不是一次性的就好了。”

他绝对是疯了。Elsa无法理解他这种自残行为，一挥手再次试图将他固定。

但Hans很快掌握了她的攻击习惯，竟然一侧身子躲过去了。他挥舞手中的尖刀，猛地扑向她。

“滚开！”Elsa呵斥道，再次一脚踢中Hans的腹部，但这次是施了超能力的一踢。冰魔法以他腹部为中心向外扩散，转瞬形成了一个厚厚的冰球，将他困于其中。

“你知道吗？” Hans开始破坏冰球，还不忘高声喊道，“对付你们这种自以为善良的超级英雄是最简单的，因为你们软弱到根本下不了手攻击你们的敌人，只知道困住我们。”

Elsa快步离开，冷冷地回应：“你不会想感受我真的下了狠手会是什么样的。”

“哈哈，真的吗？我调查过这么多超级英雄，可从来没遇到过这种人。你们只会说狠话。”明明是被困之人，Hans却哈哈大笑，“哦对了，你是要去找你的妹妹吗？你不会真以为你能找到她吧？”

冰球碎了。

这是Elsa下意识的动作，却一气呵成，等她反应过来的时候，她的冰刃已经抵着Hans的脖颈了：“Anna在哪儿？”

Hans丢了手上的武器，掐住她的脖子：“你不会想知道的。”

Elsa扇了他一巴掌。她故意让自己的手掌带上碎冰，让这一巴掌把他的半张脸打得鲜血淋漓。不会留疤，但很疼，非常疼。

Hans只侧了侧头。施加在Elsa脖子上的劲更大了。

“Hans！”Elsa咬牙，抓住Hans的手腕，冰在他手上扩散，他打起了哆嗦，却全然没有放手的打算，“看啊！你不敢杀我！”

他到底在想什么？Elsa此时才感到恐惧升起，并非出于威胁逼近，而是这个人透出的毫不讲理的偏执让她毛骨悚然。她此前从未在Hans身上看到过这种情况，为什么他会突然像变了一个人？

“跟你的妹妹一起下地狱吧！”

有那么一瞬间，Elsa的眼前被一片血红色覆盖了。

冷静。她对自己说。Anna不会有事，Hans没有那个时间伤害她。他只是在吓唬她。

但如果那是真的的话？

这份“如果”让Elsa立起手掌。

说来嘲讽，Elsa从幼时误伤Anna的行为获取灵感，学会了如何冰冻一个人的心脏。这招能迅速让敌人倒下。但是很痛苦……太痛苦了，即使她很快将冰雪从对方身上抽离来保住敌人的性命，那份寒冷依旧能在对方身上持续很久。对方的痛苦会让她被迫陷入过去的回忆，思考Anna到底被她伤害得有多深。所以她不经常用，即使它真的很好用。

但这一次……

她要让他痛不欲生。

Elsa将寒冰投入Hans的心脏。

但她没有看到想要的结果。

Hans的皮肤上出现雪花的纹路，他的眼底渐渐被冰雪覆盖。但他没有松手。他笑道——冰在他的血管里流动，他却笑了：“这就是你的全部？”

“不要逼我——”对方不屈不挠，冰凉的双手掐着Elsa的脖子。她怒吼着，不得不将施加在Hans心脏的力量更深一层。在逐渐模糊的视线中，她看到Hans浑身上下布满冰晶的图案，连衣服都被冻结住了，他哆嗦着呼出白气，掐着Elsa脖子的双手愈发虚弱。

“咔哒。”

突然，一个极细小的声音在她耳边传来。这是个极突兀的声音，因为Elsa知道她的耳边没有任何东西。

——照理来说。

那个咔哒声像一个开关，在这个声音之后，Elsa对周围事物的触觉发生了变化。她意识到，她本应什么都没有戴的脑袋上装着一个东西，一个塑料质感的机械。Hans的双手握着的也不是她的脖颈，而是她脑袋上的东西。

对方一缩手，那东西就被取了下来。

这是个控制器。

Hans一甩手，将控制器丢出去老远，几秒过后，它“轰”地爆炸了。

它还是个定时炸弹！想到之前这东西一直戴在自己的脑袋上，Elsa毛骨悚然。

“好啦，我取下来这东西了，你没事啦。”Hans长舒了一口气，说。 

——不对，Elsa面前的人不是Hans。

她面前的……那个被她亲手冻上心脏的……冷得浑身发抖的人……

是她的妹妹。

“不……”

她都做了什么？

那双冰凉的手贴上Elsa的脸：“Elsa，别哭，我没事。”

Anna努力眨着眼看向她，但她眼底布满冰霜，Elsa甚至怀疑她是否还有视力。Anna说：“没事的，Elsa，现在跟十三年不一样了，不是吗？”

对，现在不一样了。Elsa早就学会了将心脏的碎冰去除——这是她进入专门学校后第一个要求学的内容——Elsa尽全力将Anna心脏的寒冰去除，但寒冷没有停止。而且，Elsa意识到，她无法将Anna体内的寒冰彻底去除。十三年前的灾难蔓延至今天，与其他人的心脏不同，Anna的心脏无法承受再一次的攻击。

“为什么……”Elsa颤抖着，眼前一片模糊，她努力擦去自己的眼泪，想要看清楚眼前的女孩，但无济于事，她无法停止落泪，“为什么我没有认出你……为什么我会认不出你？！”

“这不是……”Anna打了个颤，难以继续说下去。她深吸一口气，就连这个动作都会引起她疼痛的颤抖，“不是……你的错。”

对了，医院，她得带她去医院。Elsa心想，颤抖着把Anna抱起来。她的妹妹乖乖地窝在她怀里发抖，鲜艳的红发几乎褪成了白发。

“我爱你。”Anna冻得浑身僵硬，却还是在努力说话，“我爱你，Elsa，你得记住这件事。”

“嗯。”Elsa点头，声音低得连她自己都听不见。

“你想要救Anna？”她的正前方，Hans——这次是本尊——抱着手微笑着向她，“会造成这个局面可不是我意料之中的，但看超级英雄和凡人打架真是很有意思。——嘿，不要冲动，我说到哪儿了？哦对了，医院可没能力救Anna这样的情况，但多亏我们这段时间的相处，我对你的能力调查的很多，所以我可以救她。要不要做个交易？”

（八）

Elsa把手上的袋子丢给Hans。她故意使了很大的力，直砸得Hans惨叫了一声。她说：“这是最后一样东西。”

Hans检查一遍袋子里的东西：“嗯，全齐了。合作愉快。”

“少废话，这是最后一天了，Anna应当已经好了。如果你试图拖延，我会立刻杀死你，不要以为你的威胁能够一直奏效。”

Hans举起双手做投降状：“当然，当然。不过，你真的没事吗？”他用大拇指指了指电视，那上面正在播报Snow Queen作恶的新闻，“你偷东西露了马脚，被别人拍到了。我倒是无所谓啦，虽然其实我才是偷东西的那个人。但你没问题吗？你可是正义的超级英雄哦。”

“少、废、话。不要让我说第三次。”

“好吧。既然你自己都不在意的话。”

他站起身，走向Anna躺着的操作台，对着屏幕仔细查看一遍，点点头：“嗯，谢天谢地，寒冰确实被去除干净了，不然你或许真的会杀了我。Southern Isles家族不择手段了点，但还是守信用的。就跟某个家族……那话叫什么来着，‘兰尼斯特有债必还’？”

Elsa没理会他的玩笑：“让Anna醒过来。”

“马上。”Hans按下一个按钮，突然说，“我们家不仅守信用，而且还给你多附了一个赠品——冷静点！冷静点！”

他狼狈地从一堆冰刺里跳出来：“别激动啦。你会感谢我的。”

Elsa伸出手，浅蓝色的冰球在前方聚集：“我怎么可能感谢你——”

“呜……”

一声轻呼传来。

“我先走了！”

“站住！”Elsa喊道，却不得不快步走向Anna，检查她的状态。

昏迷了近一个月的女孩迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，小鹿似的墨绿色眼睛与之前并无差别。好吧，至少Hans确实不敢在这上面欺骗她。Elsa松了口气，小心翼翼地呼唤：

“Anna，你还好——”

“Snow Queen？”

Elsa一顿。

“这、这是哪里？”Anna困惑地看着她，“我、我记得——Elsa呢？！”

她差点从病床上蹦起来，暴躁地抓着Elsa的领口：“我之前是在我姐姐身边的！你有看到她吗？Elsa呢？Elsa在哪里？她可不能——啊，抱歉，”她意识到失礼，按按自己的太阳穴，“该死，我刚醒来脑子还不太清醒……你有看到一位浅金色头发的女性吗？她带着副黑框眼镜，头发通常是扎起来的……”她盯着Elsa，露出古怪的神情，说：“她好像跟你长得差不多。”

Elsa没说话。

Anna举起双手：“不，不，实在对不起，我一定是晕迷糊了！我晕了多久，没有麻烦你吗？毕竟你是……呃，超级英雄，不该因为我这么普通地晕一下拖累。”

她耸耸肩，冲Elsa一笑：

“毕竟，我的姐姐怎么可能会是超级英雄呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

（一）

电话第二次因为无人接听自动挂断，Anna戳戳手机屏幕，说：“又打不通。你这个天天宅家里的专栏作家怎么比我这老跑外勤的记者还忙？”

她看向车窗外。小超市的抢劫案跟两分钟前比完全变了个模样，不知是谁在用泡沫灭火器向四面八方喷射，现场像笼罩在一片浓雾之中，Anna完全看不到她正在追寻的那个人的身影了。

被这种东西笼罩会窒息吗？想到这一点，Anna心猛地一提，电话的事转瞬被她抛之脑后，抓起相机就往外冲。

幸好泡沫下沉得很快，里头的情况呈现在Anna眼前。那个人的浅蓝色制服被泡沫弄得有些狼狈，但依旧将路人们护在身后。

Snow Queen。

Anna被这位超级英雄的身姿牢牢地吸引住，工作的第一反应让她举起相机拍了几张照。

Snow Queen听到拍照的声响，微微侧过身子瞥了她一眼，Anna咧嘴一笑，却一如往常地被这位冰美人无视了。不知为何，Snow Queen的动作急躁起来。她之前还在试图说服抢劫犯主动放下武器，现在却快速施展起超能力将抢劫犯迅速困住。在闪着微光的冰的舞动下，抢劫犯被接触武器，再绑缚四肢， 一气呵成，Snow Queen像个艺术家而非超级英雄，把抢劫犯制服了。

Anna沉迷于Snow Queen的超能力里，屏住呼吸埋头拍照。

“好了，”做完这一切后，Snow Queen对她身后的人说，“你们现在安全了——呃！”

Anna大叫：“嘿！”

路人先前为了防身从超市抓来的棒球棍却用在了救他的超级英雄身上。那一击力度之大，直把Snow Queen打得踉跄后退两步。细碎冰晶组成的雾气飘过，露出她格挡的右手臂，防御用的厚厚冰壁砸得碎裂，碎片窸窸窣窣地掉在地上。Snow Queen放下手，对这番意外没有任何表示，只是对突然攻击她的路人说：“你们安全了。”

她说完这句话转身就走，Anna却看到她格挡的手臂在微微颤抖。她一定是受伤了。Anna的心里腾起一股怒火，看到那路人捏着拳头仍在Snow Queen背后大喊大叫，她一咬牙，冲上去飞起一脚踹向路人的后背。

他被踢得扑到地上滚了一圈：“操！你疯啦？！干什么！”

“揍的就是你！打救你的人，你很行吗？”Anna骂骂咧咧，见路人想要伸手拿棒球棍，赶紧一脚把球棍踹飞，又踹了他一脚，“滚蛋！”

她们差点要扭打成一团，但在她们的拳头挨上彼此的脸之前，一小块冰晶在她们眼前出现并爆开，没有攻击性，但有一股凉意铺面而来。

“不要给我添麻烦。”冰晶的创造者远远地看着她们，终于把目光彻底对上了Anna：“尤其是你，记者。”

啊！真是难得，她总算看向她了。Anna高兴得忽视了Snow Queen语气里的怒火，像小狗摆尾巴似的向她欢快地挥手：“我叫Anna！”

她完全忘了自己前一秒还捋起袖子准备打架，现在蹦蹦跳跳地来到Snow Queen面前：“我该叫你什么？Snow Queen？这有点奇怪，像在叫白雪公主，但白雪公主头发是黑色的——”

“你不需要纠结这个。现在给我离开。”Snow Queen打断她。

“为什么这么冷漠？”Anna努努嘴，“明明我们之前还见了面，你还救了我呢。你忘记了吗？也是，你每天要救的人那么多——”

“我没有救你，我只是路过。”

“我才不信。——好啦我们跳过这个话题，Snow Queen——我暂且叫你Snow Queen，你想我叫啥告诉我——那么，Snow Queen——”

“你是不是有什么事情没干？”

“什么？能有什么事情？我——”

Snow Queen指了指Anna震动的裤兜。

“……噢。”Anna想起来了，她还有个会议，之前给Elsa打电话就是想让她帮自己请个假，她摸出手机：“喂，Kristoff？我不去了——说什么呢，我才不会丢工作！你去跟我请个假，找Elsa就行了，她会帮我忙的，我在Snow Queen这——”

她说到这个名字，停了下来。一转眼的功夫，她眼前的女人已经消失不见，只剩下地上一小圈冰晶告知她曾经的存在。

Anna叹气，重新拿起手机：“好吧，我马上去公司。”

电话那头，Kristoff笑话她：“你又找Snow Queen了，还没被她拒绝够啊？” 

“怎么！我还是有进步的，她今天叫我‘记者’了呢。”

Kristoff笑得更大声了：“真是个好进步。说真的，你干嘛总是想着Snow Queen不放？最近事件这么多，你的工作进度都被这位超级英雄拖累了。”

为什么总想着她？这确实很奇怪，连Anna自己都没法解释。她只是直觉地这么做。作为一名记者，Anna的直觉总是很好用。她歪了歪脑袋：“嗯……我觉得她需要我？”

“这就太自恋了。”

“我知道。”Anna嘟囔，“只是觉得而已，又没说是真的……她看起来很寂寞呀。”

（二）

“跑去哪儿了？”

前脚刚踏进公司，就听到Elsa的声音。Anna缩了缩肩膀，强忍着才没有后退一步。

她有一点——只是有一点——怕Elsa。但这份“怕”不是出于她们分离十三年的生分——她们一点儿也不生分——只是，她有时候会觉得这位Elsa不是她认识的那位Elsa。她面前的Elsa好像缺少什么东西。

但是，能缺少什么东西呢？Elsa戴着眼镜，头发整齐地盘起，什么也没少。说到底，如果当真少了什么重要的东西，Anna能想不起来吗？她到底在不满些什么呢？Anna觉得自己别扭极了。

她抓抓脑袋，选择撒谎：“我又睡过头啦。”

“别想骗过我。又去找Snow Queen了？Kristoff都告诉我了。”

她过会儿一定要把这男的剁成八块。Anna心想，没有回话。

Elsa皱着眉：“我真的不希望你总去找那个女人。”

“呃。”又是这句话，Anna甚至连脾气都懒得发，她眨眨眼，开玩笑说：“怎么，我的姐姐因为我见别的女人吃醋啦？”

Elsa没回应。她总是这么严肃，一点玩笑都开不得，像面厚厚的水泥墙。别说指望她像亲密姐妹那样笑着回嘴了，她这墙连核辐射都透不过去。Anna自讨个没趣，只好开溜，脚还没踏出半步，就听见Elsa说：“你会议没参加，他们很生气。”

“……啊。”Anna的心情更糟了。

“所以我跟他们说，你是去为最近那个火灾的新闻找第一素材了。”

“万岁！”心底的一团乱麻转瞬被烧了个干净，Anna蹦上前给Elsa了一个熊抱：“爱你！”

但Elsa却在她抱紧自己时倒吸了一口气。

Anna意识到不对，赶忙松开：“Elsa，你没事吧？”

Elsa直了直身子：“我能有什么事？”

“你刚刚吸了口气。”

“因为你拥抱的力度太大了。”

很大吗？Anna困惑：“可我这么抱过你很多次呀，你一次都没吸气。”

Elsa足足停顿了三秒，才接着回答：“或许是最近赶稿太累了吧？不要强人所难，Anna，我以前没吸气可不代表我现在吸气就有问题。”

这话说得有道理，但哪儿都不对。Anna暗想。就像她觉得Elsa不像Elsa、觉得Snow Queen需要自己一样，这些想法升自心底，坚定得好像它一直扎根在那儿，Anna却找不到播种的痕迹。Anna绕着Elsa检查了一圈，确定她没啥显而易见的外伤：“你真的没受伤吗？”

“你想要一位宅在家里的作家有什么伤？”Elsa想到什么，突然扯开话题：“说起受伤，你前阵子的大伤怎么样了？”

Anna立马拍拍自己的胳膊，唯恐Elsa因为不满她的回答将她关在家里。身体上的伤倒是其次，对她来说，闭关在家才会出大问题：“没疼没疤，好得很！”

“真的？”Elsa不相信，“你脸被划得血淋淋的，脚也受了伤，身上一堆淤青，还有骨折，你确定自己好了？”

“我昨天可举着相机冲刺了五百米呢，你忘啦？”

她好像真忘了。Elsa想了想，犹豫着点点头：“嗯……我记得你被发现的时候，Snow Queen也在你旁边？”

怎么又回到Snow Queen身上了！Anna叹气：“Elsa……”

“别怪我多疑。她前阵子偷走了很多高科技产品和药品。她可不是你想象中的超级英雄。”

“但她最近没这么干了！我相信她那阵子是被迫的。”

Elsa摇摇头：“不要太天真，Anna。她偷走的东西足以制造个大事件。”

“好吧，退一万步说，她当真是坏人，那她也没必要害我这个小记者呀。只是跟她多接触接触而已。万一她是好的呢？”

“这逻辑糟透了。”没等Anna回嘴，Elsa就说：“真的……Anna，我不是在阻止你追寻什么真相……但我只是想要你平安。”

她说这话时表情极端真诚，这是Anna最近从未从她脸上看到过的表情。她眼底闪着微光，好像陷入了什么回忆，不自觉地把这句话对着Anna认认真真地——像信徒交叠手掌，虔诚地说一句祷告——再次把那句话说了一遍：

“我只是想要你平安。”

这话太突兀了，Anna不知如何回应。Elsa这才反应过来自己刚刚在用什么态度说话，脸一红，抿抿嘴，尴尬地点点头：“嗯。就是这样。”

她转身离开，逃也似的快步走进一间房间，在她用左手开门的时候，Anna忽然发现，Elsa的右手紧紧地捏成拳头，正在颤抖着。

（三）

我的姐姐怎么可能会是超级英雄呢？

这个想法再度出现在脑海，让Anna拿着鸭舌帽的手犹豫了一下。在她身旁的友人Merida在原地做热身运动蓄势待发，见到Anna这幅样子，嘲讽道：“要干就干，不干就马上停下，别慢慢吞吞的，浪费所有人时间。这可不像你。”

“谁说我不干了！”Merida的激将法总是对她很有效果，但Anna话一出口就开始后悔。要是Snow Queen不是Elsa，她不会给Snow Queen和Elsa添麻烦吧？

Merida冲她挑眉：“Anna？”

“马上！急什么急。”Anna说，把头发扎成简单的丸子，戴上鸭舌帽，再把兜帽戴上，好遮住自己的红发。她挥了挥手上的棒球棍，心脏砰砰直跳，对着耳机点点头：“Kristoff，可以开始了。”

“收到。”在公司里的Kristoff说，看向正在忙碌的Elsa，掏出平板电脑，装模作样地从Elsa身边走过：“什么？！又来了一个？在A街路口？明白明白，我在查我在查，你现在就过去吧……呃呃，对方穿了一身深绿色的卫衣，戴着鸭舌帽……快点过去！他快跑出街了！”

Elsa在听到Kristoff说出第二句感叹句时就放下手上的事，跟上了他：“Kristoff，怎么回事？”

Kristoff大吃一惊——希望这个动作他没演得太夸张——往旁边小跳了一下，把平板电脑藏在身后：“哇，嘿！Elsa，你怎么在这儿？”

Elsa盯着他：“Anna？”

“不！当然不是，怎么可能是Anna呢？”Kristoff一摊手——他的右手还拿着手机，屏幕上通话界面的“Anna”明晃晃的（他可特意调高了手机亮度）。他们二人同时被手机屏幕吸引了注意，Kristoff再度把手背在身后：“不是Anna。”

这演得也太假了。电话对面的Anna听着Kristoff夸张的语调，捏了把冷汗。

Elsa深吸一口气，转身离开，Kristoff叫住她：“你不会要过去吧？这里离A街的路口太远了，”他特意强调了地址，免得Elsa记错地方，“我已经报警了，Mattias他们很快能到。”

“当然，我又不会打架，只会帮倒忙。”Elsa的话语和她走路的速度完全不一致，要是能跑，她一定能下一秒破窗而出。

“行咯。”见Elsa跑远，Kristoff对着耳机说，“Elsa走了。她不会真的是Snow Queen吧？”

“等着看咯。”Anna说，接过Merida的书包，背在身上，“这个距离Snow Queen三分钟内就能到。我们开始吧。”

“好嘞！”Merida气沉丹田，吼了一句：“抢劫啊！”

Anna刚跑出去没多远，被Merida这一声吼得耳朵嗡嗡响。她往后看了看，拥有蓬松卷发的女人做出运动员的起步动作，盯着Anna眼睛发亮，好像她不是那个被抢的，而是那个抢人的。

Anna开始后悔她找Merida帮忙了。下一秒，Merida猎豹似的向她扑来，Anna哀哀地叫了一声，使出九牛二虎之力狂奔。

不对……Anna没跑出多远，就被Merida一把抓住了兜帽，扯着往后一甩。她往后滚了几圈，心想：这哪里是猎豹……这明明是头黑熊！

“Merida……你轻一点！”

Anna狼狈地爬起来，逃进一条小巷。

“啊，抱歉，你没事吧？”Merida兴奋的声音从耳机那头传来，“这让我想到了我小时候和爸爸玩的追逐游戏，所以有点沉迷了。”

“你和你爸玩的是追逐游戏还是杀人游戏啊？！”Anna气喘吁吁。就在这时，她眼前出现一道浅蓝色的光芒。Snow Queen！她长呼一口气。快把我从Merida的手里救出来！

“喂，你才是抢劫犯吧？”

“我把心里话说出口了？”

Anna做出慌不择路的样子，向小巷的死路奔去。见到眼前的墙壁，身后传来Snow Queen的声音：“把你抢的包放下。”

还不够近。Anna暗想，没有转身。她跑得更快，试图翻墙而过。身后寒意袭来，她的肩膀被Snow Queen搭住，往后一拉，（她为什么今天总被人往后扯？）下一秒，她的鸭舌帽被对方拿掉，草草束起的头发因此披散而下。

Anna躺在地上，举手投降，抬头看向Snow Queen：“你抓住我啦。”

“等等……什么？”Snow Queen反应过来，“你在给我设套？”

“我可不会说这是‘套’，鉴于我找你找得那么不容易。”

“别像个小孩子一样，你在给我添麻烦！要是真正有需要的人因此错过了救援怎么办？”Snow Queen怒道，转身就走。

“等一下！”Anna拉住她，不小心碰到Snow Queen的右手胳膊，引得对方疼得呻吟了一声。Anna赶紧收回手：“对不起！我是说……我有一个线索！”

她当然没底气只为了自己的私事麻烦Snow Queen，见Snow Queen因此停下脚步，Anna快速说道：“我知道你一直在追戴帽子的抢劫犯，但你没什么讯息渠道，对吧？所以动作总是慢半拍。但我可是有很好的渠道的。我们可以合作。”

“我不需要合作。”

Anna早就猜到她会这么回答，所以不理会她这句死板得像在背诵的话：“今天晚上，差不多两三个小时之后，我们一起去一个地方，那里或许有你想要的线索。”

“直接告诉我。”

“不行，我们一起去。这些讯息对你而言很重要吧？”Anna看她没什么反应，试探着补充道：“不然，我就一个人去了。你可以试试看能不能跟踪我，我会把你甩掉的。我很擅长这个。”

（四）

Snow Queen答应了。或者说，Elsa答应了。她是否可以将这两人画上等号？Anna思索，Snow Queen的右手受伤了，Elsa的右手也受伤了；她让Elsa故意听到A街的信息，于是Snow Queen比往常迅速地赶到了；Anna说她要自己一个人去，Snow Queen像姐姐担心妹妹一样地动摇了。

答案呼之欲出，Anna却不敢触碰。为什么她会不知道Snow Queen是Elsa，是Elsa一直瞒着她吗？或许这一切只是巧合，Elsa那副脆弱的样子和Snow Queen的泛着苦味的孤傲没有任何关系。因为如果这有关系，那Elsa的心底一定有一道巨大的伤疤，是触碰就会引起剧烈疼痛的伤口。

“这是在干什么？”Snow Queen的询问打断Anna的思索。

Anna看向她：“伪装啊。”

“不。”

“不什么不，你总不能用你这张脸跟我一起去吧？那样所有人都会知道你是Snow Queen。”

“我们要去哪里，为什么要伪装？”

“别想套我话。”Anna说，在自己的一大堆衣服和饰品里翻找。因为她总是秘密潜入的职业特质，Anna有各式各样的伪装工具，刚好能给跟身高相近的Snow Queen用。她找出一顶帽子，扣在Snow Queen脑袋上端详——后者表情严肃，却同时乖巧地像个展示台的模特。Anna看她一眼，装作漫不经心地问道：“对了，你平时应该有些日常装吧，让人认不出你的那种？或者你自己来打扮？”

Snow Queen皱着眉不说话，过了好几秒，才开口：“不，你来帮我想伪装吧。”

“那很好。”Anna点头，找出一副黑框眼镜，想要给Snow Queen戴上，后者却触电似的退后了一步：“我不戴眼镜！”

好大的反应。Anna心一跳。“为什么？”

“我、我不喜欢。”

“但眼镜是最好的伪装。”Anna试图逼迫她，“你这幅样子太显眼了。不要小孩子气，就几个小时，忍耐一下吧，嗯？”

“不行就是不行。”

Anna强硬地拿着眼镜靠近她：“只是个眼镜而已——”

Snow Queen在她的靠近下连连后退，明明稍微施展个超能力就能把Anna推开，她却像是有什么顾虑，紧握着拳头，一片小雪花都没从她的手间流出。于是，普通人Anna轻易地把超能力者Snow Queen逼到墙角，给她戴上了眼镜，虽然在Snow Queen戴上眼镜的下一秒，就把眼镜像烧烫的铁一样丢飞出去。眼镜砸在墙边散了架，Snow Queen别过脑袋，抱着手，盯着眼镜残骸一声不吭。

只有一秒不到的时间，但Anna看得很清楚。她看见她那皱起的八字眉，看见眼镜如何在Snow Queen那对白种人而言都过分白皙的的皮肤上投下阴影，看见平面镜如何将冰雪女王罕见又漂亮的浅蓝色变得模糊，看见她在灯光下模糊的瞳色介于蓝色和绿色之间，而那绿色就像Anna的眼睛。

“Elsa？”Anna小心翼翼地问。

Elsa深吸一口气。她把手挂下，抬起头。之前惊慌的眼睛里泪水褪去，就像泛着涟漪的湖面转瞬被深冬冻结成一大块冰块，透过那冰面，你看不见里面有任何东西。

她变回了无所不能的Snow Queen。

“别总把我跟你姐姐划等号，你之前就是那样。”她面无表情地说，“没人会喜欢总跟另一个人类比，你很没礼貌。”

之前？哦，Anna想起来了，她说的是什么“之前”。在她们第一次见面——或者更准确地说，在Anna现存记忆中和Snow Queen第一次见面时，Snow Queen亲昵地唤她名字，沙哑的嗓音一半来自她天生的独特，一半来自她当下的焦虑：“Anna，你还好吧？”

可惜愚笨的Anna当时满脑子想的都是她那位戴着眼镜、头发扎起来的姐姐，她心不在焉地随口说了一句，却引起Snow Queen巨大的反应。她甚至忘记了自己当时说的什么……是“Snow Queen和Elsa不是一个人”来着？但她对Snow Queen突然展现欲哭无泪的惊恐印象深刻，可那只有一瞬间，就像弹球在接触到最远端后猛地反弹到另一个极端，Snow Queen在那几秒内下了什么决定，这让她变成一樽冰雕，僵硬地凝固在那里。

“你说得对。”她的声音也像寒冰，带着丝丝尖锐的凉意，“我带你离开这儿。”

从回忆中脱离，Anna看向Elsa——不，不对，是Snow Queen，至少她本人是这么坚持的。“对不起。”Anna低声说，“那就不戴眼镜了。”

她低头搓着手，意识到自己这个动作让她很像Elsa：“那，至少，让我给你的手上点药吧？我有一点外国的药膏，还挺好用的。因为你看起来很疼。”

或许是她的声音听起来太虚弱，Snow Queen犹豫了一下，答应了。于是Anna给她的涂药，她捧着Snow Queen的手臂小心翼翼地涂，却还是激起对方强忍着疼痛的低吟。

她一直都在默默忍耐吗？Anna心想，哽咽了一下，眼前一片模糊。

她为什么会没认出Snow Queen就是Elsa？为什么Elsa不告诉她？为什么最开始Snow Queen对待她这么亲密，就像她们认识已久？她是不是忘记了什么重要的事情？万千情绪纠缠着Anna，她甚至摸不清楚这情绪里更多的是对自身愚钝的自责、还是对Elsa隐瞒不提的委屈。

说起来，她好像一直都是这样的。在她和Elsa分离的十三年里，她不是没有困惑过为什么Elsa要离开那么远，以及为什么她每次提出和Elsa见面的请求都会被拒绝。她非常无知，因为她的父母和她的亲姐姐对她闭口不谈。

Anna把下唇咬了又咬，却没法阻止自己突然涌出来的泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉在Snow Queen的手指上。

“对不起。”Anna又道了一次歉，感受到对方的慌张。

“别哭。”Snow Queen手足无措地说，把手放在Anna的脑袋上轻揉。Anna不记得Elsa或Snow Queen有对她做过这个动作，但她却对此感到强烈的熟悉和暖意，就好像事情本该如此。Snow Queen很快意识到她的这个安慰动作太过出格，缩回了手。讨要抚摸的Anna失去安慰，吸了一下鼻子，像只小狗崽一样委屈地抬头看她。Snow Queen接触到她的目光，试图伸出的手握起又松开，最后也只会笨拙地重复那一句话：“别哭，Anna。”

“我被抛弃了吗？”Anna抽抽搭搭地问，本不指望这句直接的问句会得到坚称自己与Elsa无关的Snow Queen的回应，但在某种情绪的作祟下，Snow Queen却回答了，虽然这回答含糊不清：

“你从没被抛弃。就是因为没被抛弃。”

（五）

“等等，这是什么地方？”

“同性恋酒吧啊。”Anna回答得理所当然，她看看退缩的Snow Queen，“我不知道你还恐同。”

“我不恐同，但你为什么要抱我的手臂抱得那么紧？”

听到这话，Anna和Snow Queen十指紧握的手又紧了紧。她几乎快要黏在Snow Queen身上，这做法哪怕对于热恋的情侣而言都太过做作。Anna很清楚这一点，但她可能有点报复的意味。她冲Snow Queen挤眉弄眼，还色眯眯地摸了摸Snow Queen的下巴（后者为了缩脖子躲避她的手指差点挤出双下巴）：“这是伪装啊。”

“这算什么伪装！我们只管当做是朋友走进去就好了，为什么还要假扮情侣？”

“这样比较不显眼嘛，而且更有亲和力，说不定还能问出来什么。”

“我不觉得你这样——”Snow Queen试图从Anna的拥抱中抽出手臂，失败了。她沮丧地补上后半句：“——会让我们变得不显眼。”

“好啦、好啦，”Anna连推带扯地把她带进酒吧，在强烈的音乐声中凑近Snow Queen跟她介绍，“这次我们要找的是Andrew，你应该看过一些资料，对他有印象吧？”

“那个深棕色头发、瘦瘦高高的男人？”

“对，就是他。Andrew跟我一直在调查的John一样，突然失踪，而后神出鬼没。他是同性恋，总是在这个点出现在这个酒吧。虽然他的抢劫时间捉摸不定，但我们可以在他定时出现的地方逮到他。”

Snow Queen点点头，突兀地问：“我要去上个厕所，你要上吗？”

“我们在扮演情侣，不是喜欢结伴上厕所的女高中生哦？”Anna摸摸下巴，“说起来，我好像没见过超级英雄上厕所。影视剧里也不演这个，大家都不喜欢拿厕所当厕所用，反倒喜欢用它来换装或者打架。”

“女高中生情侣不行吗？”Elsa——不，是Snow Queen（“如果你非要这么否认的话，就遂你的愿。”Anna恶狠狠地心想），好笑地瞪她一眼，“那你现在‘有幸’看见了。”

“我的荣幸。”Anna夸张地行了个提裙礼，拉着Snow Queen的手穿过人群的时候，心脏快活得砰砰直跳。在她和Snow Queen的斗嘴打闹中，她终于感受到一些理所当然的东西回归她的日常，这让她相信之后会变得更好。说到底，还能变得怎样差呢？

“Anna优先。”走到厕所门口，Snow Queen像个专业的管家，把左手背在身后，鞠躬，右手优雅地往前一挥，好像她们要进的不是厕所，而是什么高档酒店。

Anna被逗得咯咯直笑，对她回礼，昂首阔步地走进厕所——幸好里头没人，没人会看到她们的傻气玩笑——装模作样地挑起隔间来：“那么，阁下喜欢哪种——”

她说到一半，往身后看了一眼，叫她停了话语。

Snow Queen站在外头，正蹑手蹑脚地合上门，打算把Anna关在里面。

该死！她早该想到这混蛋不会这么顺服！

“Elsa！”Anna再没什么心思玩“Snow Queen不是Elsa”的游戏，抓狂地叫她姐姐的名字，窜到门旁抓住门把往里一拉，Elsa来不及把锁扣冻上，两人各自抓着门把僵持着。

“我不是你姐姐。”Elsa没忘拒绝身份，“你把门松开！”

“白痴才松！”Anna将手臂从门缝中挤出去想抓住Elsa的衣领，被对方后仰几厘米闪过了，“你把我关在门里头是想干嘛？这只是找个人又不是深入敌人老营，你逞什么孤狼设定的超级英雄？”

这话出乎意料地起了反效果，Elsa听到“深入敌人老营”的时候抿了抿嘴，使的力气更大了。Anna吓得把手搭在门边上，差点合上的门将她的手指蹭破了皮，Anna“嘶”地叫了声，Elsa跟着“嘶”了一声，好像疼的是她，赶紧松了力气，盯着Anna探出来的手指，一时竟不知如何是好。

Anna再度发起进攻，这回Elsa躲闪不及，帽子被扯下来。Anna一鼓作气，试图把身体挤出去，Elsa急得一跺脚，想到什么，把自己受伤的手臂往前一伸。Anna一惊，为了不碰疼她，只能把探出去一半的身子缩回去。

“用弱点威胁是犯规的！”

“也不想想是谁先开始的。”Elsa不甘示弱。

Elsa这副无赖的样子Anna还是第一次见，她好气又好笑：“现在你又把厕所搞成打架而不是拉屎的地方了！天啊，这可真有超级英雄片的味道！”

Elsa原本绷着脸，Anna这句话叫她泄了气，差点笑出声来，手一放松，竟然让Anna趁机硬挤出去了。她赶紧挺出身子拦住她，忍不住回嘴：“托你的福，现在我听到‘超级英雄片’就能闻到一股屎味了。”

“不用谢我。”Anna挺得意。

“Snow Queen？”

听到声音，两人同时僵住了。Anna看见Elsa那一头显眼的白金色头发，后知后觉地想起来她现在手里抓着的那顶帽子是为了掩饰Elsa超级英雄的身份的。

热闹的酒吧出现一小块尴尬的沉默，姐妹俩很清楚当下“Snow Queen”这个名字的名声有多糟糕，她们再不做些什么事挽回，这趟把她们两人都累得半死（虽然这份“累”大多因为彼此）的调查算是彻底泡汤了。

但是，她能做些什么？Anna机敏的脑袋难得一片空白，只能不知所措地站在原地。

就在这时，她的脑袋被捧起，Elsa的脸在她眼前无限放大——她的嘴唇被Elsa的嘴唇蜻蜓点水地碰了一下。

感谢酒吧暗沉沉的光线，所以Elsa的满脸通红只有Anna能看见。

“我他、他妈的受够了总被认成那个女人。”从小到大的好好学生Elsa说脏话的时候结巴了一下。她恶狠狠地瞪一眼Anna，Anna这才意识到自己的嘴角上弯得过头了。她赶紧故作严肃，憋笑憋得浑身发抖。作为一名记者，和普通人比，她Anna也算上过刀山下过油海，但她发誓，此时的憋笑任务绝对是她遇到过最难的任务。

Elsa求助地把Anna的手抓了又抓，Anna这才清清嗓子，配合着说：“我也一直怀疑我女友就是那个Snow Queen，直到有一天即时新闻正在播报Snow Queen见义勇为新闻的时候，她正躺在我床上起不来。”四周响起口哨声，Anna得意洋洋地感觉到身旁那个人害羞得连握着她的手都是烫的。让冰雪女王浑身发烫，这可是能上热搜的大成就。这让她忍不住多嘴：“真可惜，我还以为我能多不少体位的玩法呢，我都想好冰块要怎么玩了——嗷！”

Elsa在她后背狠狠掐了一把，这回可下了狠手，Anna只得讪笑着结束了她现编的黄色笑话，幸好围观群众们只把这个小插曲当做情侣打闹，竟被她们糊弄过去，说说笑笑地散开了。Anna没忘记她们此行的目的，趁机拉着Elsa到处搭话。

搜寻间，一位喝得醉醺醺的深金发及肩的女性凑上前搭话，饶有兴趣地把Elsa从头到尾扫了一遍：“你是我的菜诶——”

Anna把吓得浑身僵硬的Elsa护在身后：“她是我的。”

醉酒女人丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，看了看Anna：“虽然你不是我的菜，但我觉得我们会合得来。介意3P吗？”

Elsa：“为什么你能——”

Anna摸摸Elsa的肩膀让她不要说话，再看向女人时换了话题：“你经常来这儿？”

“当然。你看我像是有床伴所以不用一个人跑来喝酒的人吗？”

“这就吓到我了，你这么漂亮的女性居然会缺伴侣？”Anna熟练地换上她的社交套话，邀请女人入座，“喝一杯？我请客。”

“白送的酒水不要是傻瓜。”女人自我介绍，“我叫Eleanor，Eleanor Shellstrop，你们是？”

（*本角色出自Anna的配音Kristen Bell主演的全四部已完结电视剧《善地（the Good Place）》。）

“Anna Arendelle，叫我Anna就好。”Anna说，没等Elsa编好自己的名字，就抢先一步说：“这位是Elsa Arendelle。”

“Arendelle？”Eleanor困惑地重复这个罕见到不可能有巧合的姓氏，眯着眼睛仔仔细细地看看她们。Elsa在她身后又掐了她一下，Anna挺直了腰背，疑心自己再这么下去后背得乌青一大块。就在姐妹俩被Eleanor盯得开始冒冷汗的时候，她耸耸肩，放弃了：“我可没那闲情管这种事。”

Anna松了口气：“那么……”

“所以，你们是怎么在一起的？”

“不是说没闲情吗！”

“但有八卦之心啊。”

Anna干笑两声，往Elsa的方向挪近了点。她这时才开始怀疑她找错了人， Eleanor这种人她恐怕应付不来。

“不愿意说吗？我明白，家家有本难念的经。”Eleanor点点头，冲吧台酒保打个响指：“你们这儿最贵的酒来一杯。——Anna，你请客的，对吧？”

Anna心疼地摸了摸她兜里的钱包：“当、当然！”

Elsa左右看不到目标的身影，有些焦急，从Anna身后探出身子，问道：“Eleanor，你有看到过一位深棕头发、瘦瘦高高的男性吗？” 

“怎么？”Eleanor丝毫没意识到事情的重要性，美滋滋地品尝她白来的鸡尾酒，调侃道，“被渣男劈腿？”

Anna说：“不，只是一位……朋友。”

“是朋友却联系不上？你们是时候考虑考虑他有没有把你们当朋友了。”

“或许吧，但你总得给我们一个确认的机会呀。你有没有见过这个人？”

“或许。”Eleanor耸耸肩，一口喝完了她的酒，敲敲玻璃杯杯壁，看看酒保再看看Anna：“再来三杯？”

Anna忍痛点头：“请。”

她说的“三”竟然真的是三杯，酒水上桌，Eleanor把其中两杯推向她们，豁达得好像她才是那位请客的人：“一起喝啊。”

Elsa说：“不，我不喝酒。”

Anna的眼睛咕噜转了一圈，依稀记得Elsa不是乖巧到从没喝过酒，只是她撒起酒疯太过凶猛，乃至Anna现在虽然把具体发生了什么给忘得精光，那种吓得半死的感受仍残留在脑海。她打了个哆嗦，义无反顾地接过酒杯喝掉半杯，舌上的残存不散的辣味疼得她龇牙咧嘴：“我来帮她喝！”

“你不需要这样做的，搞得我像咄咄逼人的坏蛋。”Eleanor饶有兴趣地看着她，打了个响指：“三杯啤酒。”

Elsa吓得起身阻止，顺手夺过Anna手里的酒杯推到远处：“抱歉我们没法跟你玩拼酒的游戏，事态紧急，你能先说说那位男人的事吗？”

“知道啊，Andrew嘛。”

Elsa同Anna对视一眼，从彼此的眼中看到了惊讶。Eleanor居然真的知道，她们俩还以为遇上了无赖呢。那就没有办法了，Elsa深吸一口气，拿起了桌上的第三杯酒，碰了碰Eleanor的酒杯，硬着头皮抿了一小口酒。

“不具体谈谈吗？”她向Eleanor眨眨眼，有意无意地压低了自己的声线。

……并无视了Anna气呼呼地冲她做的鬼脸，抓住了她在桌子底下狂拍自己大腿的不安分的手。

（六）

Anna Arendelle发誓，她再也不会让Elsa碰酒了。

这位红发女士同时把脑袋里的这个想法表达了出来。她一把抢过Elsa手里的不知道第几杯酒，咕咚咕咚一口气喝完，又把自己的酒牢牢护在身前，脸颊被肚里的酒精熏得通红，口齿不清地宣布：“我债也八会浪Elsa Arendelle喝酒了！”

Elsa没抢回酒，不屑地瞪她一眼，转头向酒保要了杯新的，双手抱着酒杯灌了大半杯，傲慢地伸出一根食指顶着Anna的脑门：“你说这话之前，真该看看自己醉成什么样了。”

“我才没醉！”Anna一甩头试图咬住Elsa的手指，但咬了个空，上下牙撞击时“咔”声响亮。

“醉透了的人都说自己没醉。”

“哦真的？那你醉了没？”

Elsa打了个嗝，捂住嘴嘟囔：“没有。”

“哈哈！你醉啦！”

“这理论很有问题。”Elsa严肃地评价，完全忘了自己才是提出这个理论的人，“那我这种没醉的人要怎么证明自己没醉？我确实喝了点酒，但我只是有点兴奋。——哦，抱歉。”她说，弯腰捡起被她扫到地上摔成三瓣的玻璃杯，认认真真地变出冰把杯子的裂痕接上，递给目瞪口呆的酒保，说：“虽然冰会融化，但因为是我变出的冰，还是可以维持一段时间的。”

Eleanor：“呃……Snow Queen？”

“什么？”Elsa皱着眉问，这才意识到除Anna以外其他人的存在，“哦，Eleanor。你来评评理，到底是我醉了还是Anna醉了？”

这位女士完全没了之前的无赖样子，小心翼翼地说：“我觉得你们俩都醉得挺厉害。”

Elsa很生气：“开什么玩笑？只能有一个人醉！我看你也醉得彻底。”

Anna接口：“那就是Eleanor醉了，我们俩都没醉。”

“这是个好主意……嗯？不对，不行，你别想趁机糊弄过去，因为你很显然醉了。”

Eleanor盯着被Elsa用冰补好的酒杯，这位天不怕地不怕的女性第一次有了强烈的危机感。她真的不应该不嫌事大地试图用酒精灌出一个姐妹爱情的狗血故事：“你们不问Andrew的事了？”

Anna晃着脑袋：“Andrew？嗝——那是谁？”

没等Eleanor回应，Elsa抢先打断了她：“你不需要知道他是谁。”

Anna瞪着她姐姐，语气夸张地说：“为什么我觉得这句话那——么——熟——悉？又是这样？你到底为什么总是拦着我？我挡住Snow Queen的道路了吗，我是累赘吗？”

“你不是。只是——”后续戛然而止，Elsa耷拉着脑袋，皱着眉揉起了太阳穴。有什么东西像块大石头一样卡在她的理智上，叫她哪怕烂醉如泥时都不会把某些事说出来。

Anna借着酒劲，咄咄逼人：“只是什么？”

Elsa斟酌字句，说得慢吞吞的：“我只是……想要保护你。从我手中。”

急性子的女孩没等Elsa说完就张开嘴打算反驳，却因她的最后四个字卡了壳：“等等……什么？你的手中，这是什么意思？”

Elsa没回应，转头看向早就降级为围观群众的Eleanor：“我们该谈谈Andrew的事了。这么折腾可蹲不到他。”

“蹲到他？” Eleanor惊讶道，“怎么可能蹲得到，他已经小半年没来这儿了啊。”

Elsa希望她没有翻出一个大大的白眼。带着满腹牢骚，她站起身看向Anna的时候却松了一口气：“行吧。那我们该走了，我送你回家。”

（九）

“Elsa！”

被她呼唤的人步履匆匆，速度快得像是做了坏事正在逃命的大反派，而不是打算送她回家的正义的超级英雄。Anna小跑着跟上她，迎面吹来的冷风把她的酒气赶走大半。她改口试探：“Snow Queen？”

面前的身影总算顿了一下：“嗯？”

好极了。经过前几个小时的交谈后（虽然醉着酒），Elsa居然还试图将她们扯回“Elsa不是Snow Queen”的游戏里！Anna终于意识到自家看起来成熟稳重的姐姐幼稚得堪比八岁孩童，气不打一处来：“向我隐瞒身份很好玩吗？”

Elsa继续装傻：“你在说什么？”

Anna咬牙切齿，双手握起拳头又松开。要不是她自个儿会心疼，真想狠狠揍她这位固执得跟钢铁似的姐姐一顿。

咦，等等……“揍”？几个月前的意外经历蹦入脑海，Anna摸了摸自己胸口，里头不幸遭遇过两次意外的心脏正生气勃勃地跳动着。趁着酒意尚在，她装模作样地大叫一声，捂住胸口，跌在地上缩成一团。

这招很好用。她几乎在躺在地上的下一秒就落入Elsa的怀抱，对方的声音直哆嗦：“怎、怎么回事？是不能喝酒吗？可是医生说你的情况没关系的啊！”

Anna没回应，攥住Elsa的衣角，继续窝在她的怀里口齿不清地呜呜叫。

“对了……药！你带着药吧？”没等Anna回话，她就抓起Anna的小挎包，没有一丝停顿地摸到Anna用来放应急药物的内兜。她拿着药片，放软了声音哄道：“Anna，你把药——”

Anna抓紧了Elsa的手腕。

“我没有告诉过我家人之外的任何人我心脏的问题。”她带着几分得意，口齿清晰地说出这句话，丝毫不像是心脏有问题的人。

但她的得意在看见Elsa掉泪的瞬间消失得无影无踪。

“这、一、点、都、不、有、趣。”

Elsa眼中的怒火隔着眼眶里打转的泪水都看得一清二楚，她一字一顿地说完这句话，挣脱Anna的钳制转身就走。

这下轮到Anna吓得哆嗦了。她一咕噜爬起来，慌慌张张跟上Elsa的脚步哀求：“Elsa……Elsa！对不起，我不该拿我的病开玩笑的！”

该死的酒，都怪酒！她这辈子再也不碰酒精了！

Elsa不予理会，脚步飞快。

“对不起——Elsa！姐姐！我不会求你原谅……但你要知道，我只是想要帮上忙！”

话音刚落，迎面扑来细小的雪花，在接触到脸颊的瞬间化成水滴，Anna被冰得叫了一声，面前的罪魁祸首恶狠狠地看向她：“你就是我最大的麻烦。”

Anna瞪大了眼睛。

Elsa话一出口就被自己吓了一跳，Anna等着她收回原话，倔得像头牛的姐姐却只是带着后悔的表情闭上嘴。

该死的酒！

“我要揍你了！”Anna宣布，攥紧了拳头。

（十）

果然没生孩子是他做过最好的选择。

十分钟前还在和睡意抗争的Mattias现在清醒得可以出门跑圈，他站在办公室里插着腰，却怀疑自己走进了一所幼儿园，正打算教训自己面前这两位二十出头的八岁女儿们（对，这不矛盾）。他忍着没笑出声，故作严肃地翻阅只有几个字的文件：“嗯……醉酒在大街上打架，吓得路人们报了警？”他看向背挺得笔直，却因脸上的淤青破坏了威严的Snow Queen：“今天要消灭的反派是这位小记者了？——噗哈哈！咳，对不起。”

“嘿！”半边脸肿得厉害的Anna恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，“我们是在合作调查！”

“哇哦，我确实从你们鼻青脸肿的脸上看出了‘和谐’的合作关系。”

“只是意见不合。”Snow Queen淡淡补充，只是嘴角的伤口让她的声音听起来像刚拔完牙的口齿不清的病人。

“好的。所以你们是吵架了……”Mattias装模作样地在纸上记录，抬头看向两人，这才把后半句补完：“……却抱得那么紧？”

这两位满脸写着“我们正在吵架”的女孩们动作却亲昵得像被黏在了一块儿。Snow Queen正襟危坐，把头侧向一边；Anna树懒似的挂在Snow Queen身上，不知道图什么，艰难地把脸贴向Snow Queen的脸颊。听到Mattias的疑问，Anna理直气壮地嚷嚷：“她是冰袋！”

Snow Queen从始至终都没有推开对方，生硬地点点头：“我是冰袋。”

“噗……行、行，那你们现在这是和好了？”

“不，我讨厌她。”

“我恨她！”像是非要连“如何厌恶对方”这点上都争出个高低，Anna嚷嚷得更加大声，抱着Snow Queen的手却更紧了，“我讨厌什么事都不告诉我的人！讨厌自己憋着自己哭的人！讨厌逞强的人！讨——”

Mattias抢在耳朵被Anna震聋之前逃出办公室，向投来疑问目光的下属交代道：“在她们自己主动走出来之前，谁都不能进这个房间。”

“这……不好吧？”

“后果我负责。”Mattias说，“我的直觉告诉我，如果某位金发女士明早清醒了发现自己今晚的模样被谁记录下来了，她会追杀那个人到天涯海角。”

（十一）

Anna感受到自己的脸颊落入轻柔的抚摸，太阳穴因为醉酒突突地跳，浑身散发出酒臭味。但她浑身乏力，紧皱着眉头亲亲那只手的手心，翻了个身，努力让睡意战胜胃部因宿醉产生的恶心感。

等等，宿醉？

Anna清醒了。她挺身坐起，但脑袋晕眩得叫她跌回去。

“不要起得这么猛，先喝点水。胃不难受吗？”

她艰难地抬头，看向声音的方向：“Elsa？”

脸色因同样的宿醉发青的Elsa状态不比Anna好到哪儿去，却努力地把背挺得直直的，好像下一秒要去召开什么记者会。Elsa没有回应，晃动冰凉的水瓶贴上Anna的脸，叫她打了个激灵，清醒不少。

“喝掉。”Elsa说。

Anna乖乖捧着杯子喝水，瞧着Elsa起身开门，跟屋外的Mattias在说些什么，昨晚的回忆才慢慢涌入脑海。她轻按自己脸上的淤青，忍不住咧嘴笑了。

就像后脑勺长了眼睛，Elsa转过身瞪她一眼：“我第一次见人按自己伤口笑得那么开心。”

Anna没应，指着Elsa脸上的红肿笑得更欢，Elsa红了脸，低声抱怨“怎么还没消”之类的话，变出个小冰块按着自己的脸。她握起空拳遮在嘴边，装模作样地清清嗓子，但没能遮住自己上扬的嘴角从拳头边冒出个头。

“看来你们恢复得不错，我昨晚还以为你们今天要在厕所里吐一整天呢。”Mattias抱着手冲她们摇摇头，Anna刚想回嘴，却发现开着玩笑的Mattias脸上完全没有笑意，立马收住笑容，问道：“发生什么事了，Mattias？”

“呃……一个迟来的道歉？”Mattias紧皱着眉头，语速加快了，“因为Anna当时出事，跟着的就是Snow Queen的‘变坏’，我们对此调查了一下，确实……总之，你们是对的。”

我们是对的？明明自己就是Mattias句里的主角，Anna却听得一头雾水，觉得自己像是刚睡醒的睡美人，不幸错过了一整季的《权力的游戏》。她打算多问几句，Mattias焦急地一拍手，切入正题：“但很不幸，我们意识到得太迟了。Z幢大楼出事了。”

“怎么回事？”Elsa问。

“恐怕有一整幢楼的人的大脑被操纵了。”

“什么？！那得有多少人？”

“上百个人。”

倒抽一口冷气，Anna迅速在脑子里搜寻起可疑的人选，并站起身，说：“我能帮上忙，让我——”

“不，你留在这儿。”

“El——”姐姐的名字脱口而出，Anna看一眼Mattias，一跺脚，咬牙切齿地改了口：“Snow Queen，这太危险了，我不能让你一个人去！”

“正因为危险，所以我不能让你去。”

Elsa说，没等Anna做出回应，她就打了个响指，冰墙迅速从Anna身边扩展开来。

（十二）

听到响声，Hans Southern Isles的目光终于从屏幕上离开。毫不意外，闯入他的地下工作室的正是同他“合作”了个把月的Snow Queen。这位被迫和他合作的超级英雄当然不会乖乖做待宰的羊羔，Hans的活动范围被她摸了个通透，只消半步的调查就能明白这次Z幢大楼的罪魁祸首酒精藏在哪个角落。这位女性意外的生病似的难看脸色让Hans困惑了一会儿，但他还是照着自己的原计划问候道：“Elsa Arendelle，好久不见。”

“别那么叫我的真名。”

面对Elsa的敌意，Hans保持微笑，单刀直入：“还没有跟你亲爱的妹妹和好吗？”

Elsa的气势转瞬弱了几分。她深吸一口气：“我不需要跟她和好。”

“这可真是奇怪，”Hans挖苦道，“我只是移除了她的记忆，可没法做到让她变成一个彻底坏人呀。你只要稍微敞开胸怀，那位深爱着你的妹妹肯定会立马接受你的。可为什么你现在还是一副孤独的可怜样子呢？”

几乎在Hans说完这段话的下一秒，地下室就被一层阴森森的寒气覆盖。Hans不动声色地点了几下开关，让房间墙壁散发出暖意，将Elsa的冰化了个干净。Elsa皱起眉，握起拳头按按使力，却没法轻易地制造出厚厚的冰了。

“专为你设计的，不错吧？”Hans很得意。不是超能力者的他在调查超能力者的研究上费尽心思，拥有好几套针对超级英雄的专门措施。明明可以继承的科技才是维持统治的最佳方案，世界不能仅靠几个特殊人类维持和平，他的父亲却冥顽不化，始终不肯给他这没有超能力的小儿子一个应有的地位。

那么，控制一整幢楼的科技，是否能够唤醒他那顽固的父亲呢？Hans盯着电脑屏幕上的监控，里头被控制的人们僵尸似的坐在电脑面前任他差遣，更坚定了他的信念。

“不要觉得你这种小聪明可以制服我。”站在门口，Elsa皱着眉说，“我只要稍微用力就能把这地方变成冰窟，你就不要做无畏的挣扎了。”

这是自然，Hans再清楚不过Elsa的强大。但是：“那你为什么还站在那儿不动呢？”他摊开双手，“为什么不来抓住我呢？”

Elsa没吭声，Hans就继续说道：“我知道你最近的情况。你总是下不了狠手攻击别人，因此放跑了不少人。为什么呢？我记得你曾经是可以毫不犹豫用冰块把罪犯的腿冻住的人。”

说完这句话，Hans看向Elsa。她依旧挺直着背，但沉重的呼吸让她看起来像是海洋中即将窒息的溺水者。Elsa的情况比Hans想象的还要严重。他满意地抛出最后一句话：

“因为觉得所有人都有可能是你的妹妹？”

她动手了。

在屋内特殊热气的干扰下，她难以控制住自己放出的冰，冰刺像疯长的荆棘，从屋子的各处墙壁向Hans冲来，Hans强压下自己内心的恐惧，坐在位置上一动不动，任凭寒意带着要将他冻结成冰块的敌意扑面而来。

他是对的。伴随着Elsa的轻呼，冰刺在Hans一米开外戛然而止，让他看起来像坐在一个荆棘围成的球状物里。

Hans长出一口气。他特意把房间布置得像当时Elsa攻击Anna的房子，任何细节都在强迫Elsa回忆起过往。他很清楚，在与天赋异禀的超能力者的这场正面对决中，他已经赢了。虽然协助他的并非什么强大的科技或超能力，反而正是Elsa自己。

冰刺没有Elsa的施力，在屋内热气之下渐渐退去，Hans站起身，将手里的工具捏在手里，靠近Elsa。

“你应该明白，我的研究已经到了不需要戴特质的工具也能控制人的地步了吧？”

“但那远到彻底控制住人的地步，不是吗？”Elsa回应，“被控制的人可以很明显地看出异常，你的伎俩没法久远。”

“当然。但要控制住一个人，根本用不着这么麻烦。”Hans看向Elsa，她的眼神已经开始涣散。他明白，他的长相已经在Elsa眼中模糊不清了。他是许多人长相的混合体，最重要的，他会看起来像Anna。

“不打算攻击我吗？我已经离你很近了哦。我可没法控制你的行动，你是可以尽情伸出手揍我的。”

Elsa就像被冰冻住了。不久前的事情在Hans的刺激下加强，回忆新鲜得好像就发生在眼前。Elsa异乎常人地强大；但就像上帝在赐予凡人天使的翅膀时必须加上锁链，Elsa也异乎常人地脆弱。

这份弱点是Hans可以轻易掌控的。

很好，很好。Hans暗想，一步步接近神情恍惚的Elsa。他抓紧手中的武器，向Elsa刺去——

——然后眼前被一片白光覆盖。

“哈！我打中他了！”

比脑袋被狠砸更让他头痛的是这之后传出来的欢呼声，雀跃得像把他从克里斯托弗·诺兰的电影高潮一把扯进迪士尼的歌舞剧里，千万个会说话的小动物绕着他叽叽喳喳地唱着傻乐的合家欢歌曲。

这家伙是怎么找到这里的？Hans抓狂地让自己受到重击的脑子转起来。他还有机会！Anna的出现改变不了任何，正相反，他还可以利用起来。他会让Anna在Elsa眼中像Hans，这样Elsa就会搞不清楚这个突然冒出来的家伙到底是不是她妹妹了！

“我抓住你了。记好了，你左手牵着你妹，其他人都是假的。”

“不要松手。”

“这是我要说的。”

等等，什么？

Hans狼狈地爬起，正对上Elsa的目光。明明大脑干扰器依旧对她的大脑起着作用，握住Anna手的Elsa眼底却一片澄澈，紧盯着Hans的脸，像是要将他的真实面貌彻底看透。

“拍得怎么样了？”

Anna晃晃她另一只手上拿着的手机：“完美，可以拿普利策奖的那种。”感受到Hans投来的目光，她很快把手机放回兜里，因为另一只手握着Elsa，就用嘴巴把自己的袖子卷起来，活动脖子让骨头“咔拉咔拉”地响：“不行，我得再给这家伙一拳……”

“不不。”Elsa拦住她，眯起了眼，细碎的雪花凭空降落：

“让我来。”

（十三）

“Elsa。”

听到自己的名字，Elsa向前看去。朝她健步走来的人样子模糊不清，身高和体型都呈现出诡异的变化，让对方上一秒看起来是个健壮的男人，下一秒却变成了矮小的女人。

觉察到Elsa不安的视线，对方在两米开外就停下了脚步，问道：“你依然受着影响吗？”

对方的声音也在变换，时而粗犷，时而尖细，Elsa必须集中注意力，才能从中捕捉到自己妹妹那清亮如阳光的声线。

“一点。”Elsa点头，“你没事吗？”

“Hans必须对每个受控的人专门做一套程序。不知道为什么，他居然没把我算在内。所以我基本没什么影响。”

“他一定后悔死了。”

“是啊。”Anna努努嘴，“我要是他的话，我就会想法子把我们俩都控制住，让我们俩打一架。”

“那他不是早就实现了？”Elsa指了指自己脸上的淤青。她和Hans对峙可没受一点伤，这副狼狈的样子全是托某位红发小姐的福。

Anna哈哈大笑：“啊，是哦！”

但她笑完就无端地沉默下来，即使现在在Elsa眼里Anna的样子看不分明，她也很清楚自己正被自己的妹妹死死地盯着。她抿着嘴，想让自己看起来没那么无措，却没有办法。无法确认对方的长相和声音实在太让人恐惧了。

“闭上眼。”

“什么？”

Anna靠近她，轻声说道：“闭上眼，然后想象我的样子。”

她的样子？Elsa乖巧地顺从她，在脑海里勾勒Anna的样子。

然后，她的手被拿起来，让她去触碰Anna的脸颊。

“你的触觉也会受到些影响，不过没关系的，一点一点来。”Anna说，说话的热气扑在Elsa的手腕让，叫她有点痒。

她就一边想象Anna的样子，一边触摸Anna。她亮红色的头发摸起来糙糙的，许多杂毛同它们的主人一样不听话地翘起来；她的额头，她粗粗的眉毛，她高挺的鼻梁，她肉嘟嘟的脸颊……和她带着笑意的双唇。

Elsa在这里停留太久，叫Anna笑着亲了亲她的指尖：“在想什么？”

这次，她听清楚了。这明亮的声音，既不粗犷也不尖细，像森林里麻雀欢快的歌声，又带着些女孩子气的爽朗。

“在想，这漂亮的双唇可跟那每天话痨个没完没了的性子一点儿不相似。”

Elsa说这话时每个字里都带着笑意，她睁开眼，终于明明白白地看清了Anna的长相。她的妹妹听了她的调侃，反倒一副自豪的样子：“不喜欢？”

这样子可真欠揍。

Elsa心想，捏了一把Anna的脸。

“非常喜欢。”

她说。

（全文完）


End file.
